


Baby Don't Cut

by YandereHox



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Depression, F/M, Sad, Self Harm, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereHox/pseuds/YandereHox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor walks in on his dearly beloved, hating herself and doing unspeakable things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Don't Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There will be Mention of Self harm, and suicidal ideation/attempts.

**_Fat_ **

**_Ugly_ **

**_Worthless_ **

 

These are all the thoughts that ran through Jade's head each day. She hated it. Voices, Voices telling her that she was never good enough. Her husband, Connor Kenway, tried his best to tell her different, but it was never enough. The voices would always bring her back down. Don't think that she doesn't love him, because she does, with all her heart, but she cannot handle much more. The blonde made her way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. She leaned her back against it and slid down, sighing. Again. She's going at it again, and she cannot hold back. She pulled the sharp, metal object out of her pocket, and closed her eyes tight, more tears falling down her cheeks. Jade brought the blade to her skin, slowly gliding it across, until blood began to trickle down her arm, wrist, and hands. She repeated this step multiple times until both arms were covered, and she looked down. Down to her wrist. The only place left to cut.

 

She drew a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly once more, and quickly drew the blade across, hard enough to cut a major artery. It was then, she heard the front door of the house open, and Connor's voice.

 

 

"Jade?" He called out. "I brought you something!"

 

He sounded excited. Oh, how Jade wishes she had that excitement. She felt light headed, and her vision began to blur. 

 

"Jade? You in here?" She heard him, footsteps walking to the door. She couldn't respond. She was too weak.

 

The blood began seeping under the crack of the door, and Connor's brown eyes widened. He pounded on the door harder, tears stinging his eyes.

 

"Jade! Jade, Please, open the door right now!"

 

...No response.

 

He stood back, then ran to the door, barging in, making Jade hit her head on the floor. Connor gasped at the sight. His beautiful wife was sliced up, and he couldn't do anything about it. 

 

"No...No...No no no!! Please, please stay with me!" 

 

He dropped to his knees, and held her against his chest, tears falling down his cheeks. He picked her up and ran down the stairs and to the door, swinging it open and exiting. He ran to the nearest doctor, and barged in.

 

"Doc, You have to help. She- She slit her wrist a-"

 

The doctor cut the native assassin off, calling emergency to nearby nurses. Connor follows the doctor quickly to a bed and lays her down.

 

"Please, do wait downstairs." The doctor requested, Connor looking to Jade once more before looking down, and going downstairs.

 

 

 

Hours. He sat there for hours, hearing yelling above him. The only problem was, it wasn't Jade's yelling. What he'd give, to hear her yelling, even if it were at him, he wouldn't mind. She was his queen, his universe...

 

 

"Sir.." The doctor came out, blood on his hands and outfit.

 

"Doctor, is she alright, please tell me-"

 

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

 

Brown eyes widened at the words. He felt his heart crack, and shatter. His knees fell to the floor as he collapsed, hands on his face as sobs escaped his throat. He couldn't breathe, talk or move anymore. His whole world was crumbling beneath him.

 

 

 

How will his heart ever be repaired...


End file.
